A Knight Before Christmas
by Literary Assassin
Summary: After the worst snowfall in decades, New York goes into lockdown but Miranda is still at Runway. Can an unexpected knight in shining armour save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, Hanukkah Sameach (XV may have to correct me on that), Happy Kwanza (tomorrow, I've been told), or Happy whatever holiday you celebrate. Otherwise, Happy Wednesday to everyone who doesn't.**

**Every year I try to do a little Christmas fic aside from all my other WIP to make me smile at the very least. I'm hoping it makes a few of you smile too. It's full of fluff and nonsense.**

**As always it is not beta-ed. I probably could have asked one of you but it's Christmas, so I didn't want to.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**-0-**_

The snow had been falling heavily since the morning, covering New York City in a blanket of magic. The most they'd had in a decade, the newscasters were saying. A wonder. A miracle for Christmas.

Miranda Priestly just found it annoying.

Half of Runway was unable to make the journey to the office and after she'd fired six of them, she realised no amount of firing would get her any further forward.

She supposed she would have Andréa rehire them once the roads were passable. As if summoned by her thoughts, Andréa walked through the door, carrying two duffel bags and a tray of coffee.

"Morning Miranda," she muted, her usual smile absent as she placed the coffee on her desk.

"Andréa, why are you late? If everyone was as late as you, we would never get anything done at all. Consider this your official warning."

Andréa looked as if she was about to argue but she sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "What do you need?"

"12 skirts from Calvin Klein and while you are in that side of town, drop into Stella and pick up the drawings from her spring collection. If she cannot deliver them on time, then she needn't call again."

Andréa looked at her like she was crazy and she swallowed the irritation. Why did nobody understand the importance of their jobs?

"Right," she sighed. "I," Andréa looked at her then at the city over her shoulder. "Never mind," she rolled her eyes and left without another word.

To be honest, Miranda found the change that Andréa had gone through in the last year and a half a little startling. Where she'd once been free and easy with her affection, she was now closed and often rather short with everyone. Miranda has come to appreciate the lack of babbling, but it certainly gave her moments of pondering as to what had happened. There has been a light in her eyes at the beginning of her tenure, it had not been present in a long time.

Yes, there had also been Paris. That was something she didn't like to think about too often, but she thought they had forgotten the nightmare that it had been. Indeed, Andréa had knocked on her door the next morning after Miranda had thought she had left, and they had carried on as they had before. Nobody even knew she had nearly left. Miranda ran the arm of her glasses over her lip and looked blankly at her notes again. The snow continued to fall, characterised by the muting of the noises outside her window and she tapped her fingernails on the desk beside her phone. It would perhaps be better to call Andréa back, lest the roads get worse but, she considered if she had the sketches at least she could do some work while the twins were at their father's.

She pushed the phone away and turned to the window. She tried to recall the last time she'd spent Christmas on her own and sought to immediately banish the memories that followed. It had been her first Christmas out of home. She'd expected her mother to invite her back with open arms. She'd even talked to her the day before, but the door had gone unanswered and when she'd peered in the window she'd seen all she needed to. Her mother, ignoring the doorbell, sitting down to dinner with the new husband and Miranda's two half-brothers.

She shivered, though the temperature remained a comfortable 74 degrees. Christmas was one of her least favourite holidays for that reason and this year her children had abandoned her for their father and his promise of a new X-box.

How she wished they would wise up to his tactics. He promised their girls the world and so very rarely delivered.

A knock disturbed her.

"What?" She muttered, turning at the last minute. "Nigel."

"Where's Andy?"

"Doing her job," Miranda said as short as possible. She may have worked hard to repair their relationship, but she was still the boss.

"You sent her out?" he gaped. "In this?"

"It is nothing," she muttered, looking over her notes. "A little flurry."

"You're an idiot," Nigel growled. She looked up at him, ready to unload both barrels at him but he was already leaving, talking into his phone.

"Everyone is going home," he called. "I'm making the call."

"Nigel!"

"Fire me," he growled. "This is projected to be the worst fall in thirty years. They're talking about a curfew. A blizzard. The city is shutting down."

She rolled her eyes. He was always so dramatic.

She tried to ignore them as they left in droves but it wasn't until she finally heard the last door shut did she realise they really had all left. She rolled her eyes at them. How silly they would all feel in the morning when they would return to work as normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1_

**-0-**

She worked until she noticed it was dark and would have carried on had she not heard the elevator doors open on her floor. Frowning, she got up and stepped forward into the reception area. She blinked, thinking she was going crazy as a little boy stood looking down the corridor.

"Can I help you?"

"I think my Mommy got losted," he frowned.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Mommy," he frowned.

The lower lip had started to tremble and Miranda knew no matter how annoyed she was at the interruption, she did not want this small child upset.

"Come," she said softly. "I will stay with you while we try to work out where your mother is."

"She works on the floor with the 1 and the 5." He showed her the correct number of fingers. She did work at Runway then.

"Well, we are in the right place," she said with a tight smile. "Let us look."

"She has a desk," he frowned. "But I don't remembers where it is."

"What does she look like," Miranda asked.

"She got brown hair."

"That doesn't narrow it down at all," Miranda muttered. Half the floor was brunette this season. She offered him her hand but he offered both to her. She knew what that meant. The universal sign for 'pick me up'.

She considered the one-of-a-kind Prada shirt she was wearing and rolled her eyes at herself. The puppy-dog eyes he was giving her made it hard to consider resisting.

"Alright," she groaned, lifting him onto her hip.

He was so light, for a moment she was transported back to when Cassidy used to toddle up to her and she would cling to Miranda's neck all day if she could get away with it. She nuzzled the little boy's fine hair.

"It's alright," she muttered.

"Is Mommy losted?"

"No," she smiled. "She's just not here right now."

"She was apossed to pick me up when the little hand was on the 5," he frowned, playing with her big-bead necklace. "But when I woke up from nap-time, nobody was there."

Miranda was filled with rage as she realised what he was saying.

"You were in the day-care?"

"I usually wiv Miss Paula," he nodded. "She wasn't there though. Miss Connie was," his lip trembled again. "Don't fink she likes me."

"I will have their jobs," she growled.

He laughed musically and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"You's just like Mommy's dragon."

Her ears perked up at that.

"I am?"

"Uhuh," he grinned. He still has teeth coming in. "She lives in a tower and growls when people do silly fings," he laughed. "Mommy says one day maybe a knight will come and rescue her from her tower."

"Not drive her away?" Miranda asked, knowing exactly who they were talking about.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Mommy says all dragons need a special knight to keep them safe from baddies."

"Baddies?"

"Uhuh," he nodded. "Why's you not know the tale of the dragon?"

"Well," she sighed, carrying him back into her office. It was rather chilly in the outer ones. "I think perhaps I am the dragon."

"You's a dragon?"

His eyes were wide and he looked at her like she was magic.

"Sometimes," she sighed. "Sometimes I can be very dragon-" she hesitated. "-ee."

"You need a knight," he nodded sagely.

"Perhaps I do."

"Mommy taught me to be a knight," he said suddenly, almost jumping out of her arms. "I be's your knight," he frowned. "Wha's your name dragon?"

"Miranda," she said absently.

"Mommy's Miranda-dragon?"

"Sorry?" she asked looking at him shrewdly. It came to her in an instant and she closed her eyes preparing for the answer she somehow knew she was going to get. "What is your name," she looked him over. "Sir Knight."

He beamed at her and she sighed.

"I'm Matty Sachs," he grinned.

"Of course you are." She shook her head. "What is your full name?"

"Matthias Andrew Sachs," he said with a frown. "But Mommy only calls me that when I's not listening."

"Do you do that a lot?" She wondered what kind of mother Andréa was. And how she came to be his mother. She prided herself on knowing everything that was going on in her house. She could not have missed Andréa's burgeoning body. Surely.

"Only sometimes," he mumbled. "Sometimes I so hungry I could eat a whole elephant, so I ate some peanut butter but Mommy got mad cos that meant I had none for my lunches."

Andréa was struggling and Miranda almost fell into her chair. The change in Andréa suddenly made so much sense and she groaned at the thought. She'd been so wrapped up in her own stupidity that she'd missed the signs Andréa was unconsciously giving her. The same signs her mother had given, prior to the disaster that was her second husband. She rubbed her head.

"Matthias, do you know where you live?"

"Did I be's bad?"

"No sweetheart," she said gently. "I prefer to call people by the names they were given."

"Like Miranda?"

"Well," she smiled, tapping his nose. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Uhuh!"

"My name was not always Miranda. My mother used to call me Miriam."

She expected a look of disgust but should have realised that Andréa's son would not follow the norms. He frowned, looking contemplative.

"Why you change it?"

"Miranda fit me better. I'm not sure my mother knew me very well. I think she gave me the wrong name."

"Mommy said that Miranda-dragons are special so it must be right," he beamed.

He looked so like his mother.

"I know who your mother is, little one," she swallowed as she looked out over the dark city. Andréa would never have just gone home without him.

Realising how stupid she'd been, she turned over her phone and saw no missed calls. She frowned again. Surely Andréa would have called her?

"Alright, we're going to find out where your mother is, and you can sit here with me while I do it," Miranda instructed him gently.

"You got any chips?"

She snorted a little.

"I do not but let me make two phone calls and we'll go searching for something to eat, alright?"

"Yep," he said, settling against her chest. It felt good. It had been so long since she'd even seen a small child, let alone experienced one.


	3. Chapter 3

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1_

_**-0-**_

The first call to Roy went to message bank and she frowned. The second, to Andréa, also went there and she feels a little shiver of fear. She called Nigel but his line was engaged so she called Emily.

"Miranda?"

"Emily, do you know where Andréa is?"

"She," the woman paused for a second. "No one's heard from her since this morning. We're currently looking for her now. But we're having trouble getting hold of the right people."

"Did you know she had a son?"

"You know about Matty?"

"Miranda!"

"Nigel," she greeted him as he snatched the phone. "You were right earlier, I am an idiot."

"Hey," Matthias turned in her knee and grabbed her face again. "You's not an idiot, you's a very smart girl!"

"Thank you, darling," she said indulgently. "Wait a moment while I talk to Nigel."

"Unkie Nigel?"

"Yes, we're trying to find your mother."

"Miranda, how -"

"When work resumes, the day-care workers at Elias Clarke are being fired immediately," she muttered. "They left him. It was only by chance that he came to the right floor."

"She made sure he knew where to go if he ever got lost," Nigel muttered.

"She went to Calvin Klein, then I asked her to get the sketches from Stella."

"You can be a real bitch sometimes," he said quietly. "Your head has been up your ass for nearly a year. She really should be working two jobs, but she can't, cos she's still running around after you, doing anything you ask her. Because despite the fact that she could definitely make more doing free-lance right now, or even pouring coffees, she cares. And you treat her like a smear on the bottom of your shoe."

"Nigel, I-"

"I don't suppose you went home?"

"No?"

"Well, the city is closed. Roads are impassible. Anyone who isn't home has to stay where they are. You're stuck there until morning at the very least."

Her mind was spinning as she considered everything he has said.

"If you get a hold of her before me, I have him and he is safe," she said. It wasn't an apology, that would be made to Andréa when she saw her. But Nigel knew.

"If something has happened -"

"Don't," she hissed. "It hasn't." She refused to acknowledge even the possibility that something might have. "I will see her in the morning."

He hung up without a word and she wondered if he had screamed afterwards. She felt like doing so herself.

"Miranda?"

"Yes darling?"

"I's maybe a lot hungry," he said awkwardly.

"Then let us find you something to eat," she smiled.

She went to the break room and searched in all the cupboards. There was a packet of Triscuits and a nearly-too-ripe banana. The fridge had some milk which didn't seem too old and a Tupperware of an unnamed substance she didn't think was worth gambling on.

She considered going to different floors, knowing her policy on snacking at the desk, until she remembered the tell-tale crinkle of packages as she walked past their offices. Nodding to herself, she gathered up the Triscuits and the banana and lead Matthias back to her office.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"Perfect," she muttered. "Do you like bananas?"

"Yep."

She peeled it for him and he chomped on it happily. She tried not to wince at the fact he was sitting on her expensive leather couch.

"Alright, I'm going to go just out here and look like the desks for something else. Stay here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Kay," he grinned, banana mushing through the gaps in his teeth.

She rummaged through the new Emily's desk, finding a treasure trove of candy and protein bars. She marvelled at how anybody ever managed to get through the day with so much sugar on board.

Andréa's was next and she paused with her hand on the top-drawer handle. It felt wrong to go through her desk. More wrong than it had to go through the other one's desk. She wanted to examine why that was, but pushed it firmly to the back of her mind and pulled open the drawer.

Andréa was so unbelievable organised. There were three folders in this drawer. One labelled Miranda, one labelled Caroline and Cassidy and one labelled Matthias.

She couldn't help but smile at the contents of her file. A plastic sleeve of her legal documents, the less sensitive ones. Judging by the folder, she didn't doubt Andréa had a stash of the more sensitive ones somewhere, just in case. There were receipts and notes and, most surprising of all, doodles that she only recognised as her own after looking at a few of them. She had always attracted trouble in her youth for drawing silly pictures in the margins of her school books. She'd been punished severely at times. But the habit had remained, it seemed, and she was more than a little charmed that Andréa had managed to collect such a vast number of them.

The twins' folder was similar. Lists of allergies, favourite colours and the like. There was even a list of potential presents. It astounded her. Andréa paid so much attention to her and her girls and she'd failed to notice it at all. Almost every aspect of their lives had been catalogued. It certainly explained why Andréa was, and remained, the best assistant she'd ever had.

Deciding to read through the folders later, she flipped through Matthias'. A copy of his birth certificate, his last physical. And no allergies. She sighed, closing it again, but not before noticing that the "father" portion of the birth certificate was left blank. It had crossed her mind whether Andréa was still with the cook-boy she'd talked about at the beginning of her tenure but if she really thought about it, Andréa had not mentioned anything personal in so long.

"Miranda?"

"I'm here, little love," she called. "I'm just looking through your Mommy's desk. I won't be long."

"I need to go potty," he called.

She rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten how needy small children were.

"Right," she meted. She took the banana skin, dropping it in the bin and we'd his hands before leading him to the bathroom. "Are you," she swallowed. "Can you do it on your own?"

"Uhuh," he smiled.

"I'll be outside then."

He nodded and she pulled the door not quite closed, thinking all the thoughts she'd avoided thinking for the last year.

The truth was, she hadn't paid attention. She'd stuck her head in the sand as she tried to control every aspect of her existence. The divorce had been final for only a few months. Despite Stephen telling her he wanted it to be quick, had proceeded to drag it out unnecessarily after a share of her hard-earned wealth. She had wiped the floor with him, but the papers had not been kind and the toll on her sanity had been deep. Everywhere she turned she was confronted by his lies and failings as a husband, spun in a way to make her the bad guy. Stephen had a mistress? She was cold and distant in their marriage. Stephen had lost his company a big investor? Miranda has demanded his presence at a meeting, instead of letting him work. That was a total fabrication and she'd threatened to sue for libel. Even at the beginning of their marriage, Miranda had never wanted Stephen by her side, not even at the Runway functions. That, in itself, was perhaps telling.

She heard the flush and waited for a beat before she peered around the door. He was trying to reach the sink and she chuckled, feeling her heart squeeze.

"Would you like me to help?"

"You's not got a step?"

"I do not," she smiled. "But I will get one for next time."

"Then yes p'ease. I needs help."

She lifted him, balancing him in her thigh while he washed his hands. Dry and clean, he followed her back to his mother's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1_

_**-0-**_

"This is where your Mommy sits," she explained gently as they returned to Andréa's spot.

"Really?" he exclaimed. "But," he looked so small glancing back at her office and then at his mother's.

"But what darling?"

"I not your knight," he sighed, looking heartbroken. "Mommy is!"

Miranda's brain screeched to a halt as she heard what he was saying. Andréa had told him a story, used her name, no doubt because she thought they would never meet. But the story had been about a dragon, her, and a knight who protected her from everything while she sat in her tower.

"Do you know something, little one?" the said without thinking. "I am an idiot. Your Uncle was right. A total idiot."

"Mommy says that's a bad word," he frowned.

"It is. But I promise you it is warranted in this situation."

"Wha's warranted?"

"Um, needed, I deserve to be called an idiot."

"No you's don't," he said sadly. "You should be kind to yourself Miranda."

She chuckled and picked him up, dropping him into Andréa's chair.

"I didn't realise your Mommy was a knight. I was so busy doing dragon things, I missed it. I made a mistake."

"Mistakes are nuffink but learnings," he said and she could almost hear Andréa saying it to him as well.

"You're right. But I need to do better. And," she chipped his cheek. "You can always be my knight, as well as your Mommy. Sometimes dragons need two."

"Like when one is losted?"

"Exactly," she said kissing his forehead. "Now let's see what else Mommy had in her desk."

They rummaged through, finding a small tub of Pringles, two fun-sized chocolate bars and two apples.

"Let us cut up the apple and you can have some chips with it," she said, letting him climb up into her arms again.

She made short work of it and sat with Matthias while he ate. She even, on occasion, took a piece of apple from him as he fed it to her. She zoned out, listening to him munch when her phone rang.

Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Andréa!"

"M-...da?"

"Andréa the line is bad."

"Stuck," there was cracking and she pressed the phone against her ear. "- Klein, Matty -"

"I have him. He's safe. We're at the office."

There was static in the other end and she repeated herself twice now before the line went dead.

"Was that my Mommy?"

"It was. She's currently stuck in this snow, so we're going to stay here for tonight and when it gets light in the morning, we'll figure something out," she smiled, trying to ease the little crease of worry on his forehead. Just like his mother's.

"She stuck?"

"Just for a little while," she said gently, lifting him and putting him on her knee. "It will be alright."

He nodded, but a little bit of the excitement had left him.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you live here?"

"No," she smiled, brushing his hair off his face. "I live in a townhouse. With my two daughters and my dog."

"You has a dog!"

"I do," she chuckled. "A St. Bernard."

"Is that big?"

"Very," she smiled, opening her phone. A few text messages came through and she saw one from Andréa. "Hold on little one "

_Got message. Glad he's safe. Didn't want to tell in case I was fired. In hindsight, was stupid. I'm sorry._

She sighed and typed back a reply.

_Andréa, if anyone should be apologising, it is me. For my own stupidity during the whole three years. I am sorry. For making you think that you could not tell me and for not appreciating you more. As soon as it is morning, we will sort this out. Keep warm and stay safe. Your son is safe with me._

She agonised over a little tiny x at the bottom and decided that if Andréa questioned it, she would say it was from Matthias. She sent it and kissed Andréa's son's head.

"Sorry, darling. Your Mommy texted me, I just had to tell her you were safe and sound with me."

"You do give good huggles," he said, looking up at her.

"Thank you," she chuckled. "Now, would you like to see my dog?"

"Yes!"

They spent a good twenty minutes looking at pictures of Patricia and the twins. As they flicked through her photos, she realised how many she took. It surprised her, she'd never really noticed before. Many were of things she found interesting or funny. There were also a lot of Patricia and a lot of the girls. Some, she realised, were intended to be shared, noticing a painting that she knew, even now, that Andréa would like.

She flicked through another lampshade and gaped at the face looking back at her.

"Mommy!"

She remembered it like it had happened only hours ago. The day after Andréa's makeover, at the beginning of her tenure. Nigel had sent her a photo of Andréa while she twirled around in a midnight blue sheath from Elie Saab. She stared at it and saw the beaming smile and the light that seemed to pour from the woman's entire body.

She closed her eyes and sighed into Matthias' hair.

"She's so pretty," he said in wonder. "She so smiley! She never smiles at home," he said in a whisper.

"Then we will make sure we fix that," Miranda whispered. "Because your mother has the most beautiful smile in the world."

"She does?"

"She does," she whispered, scared of admitting it even in this quiet moment. "She is like the sunshine."

"She calls me sunshine," he smiled.

"That's because you are also sunshine," she said, topping him sideways and cradling him. He let her and she fell a little bit in love.

Or, she thought, perhaps a little bit _more_ in love.

"Now," she said. "It is getting late and you need to go to sleep so that you are well rested for Christmas Eve!"

"Is that tomorrow?"

"It is," she chuckled. "Let us see if we can find you something to wear for sleeping so that you don't get cold."

She carried him as he lay, cradled against her chest, listening to him sigh. She kicked open the door of The Closet and nudged the lights on with her elbow.

"Whoa!" he muttered, looking around. She could see his eyes getting heavier and heavier though and made straight for the children's collection at the back of the room. "You's really is a dragon! You's got a whole cave!"

She chuckled, shifting him onto her shoulder and thumbing through the stacks. She remembered doing a line on Burberry's new casual childrenswear and found it tucked at the back of the rack. It had not been her favourite but she had wanted their new evening gowns and this had been the trade-off. She grabbed what she needed and carried it back to the main area.

"Now," she said gently, pulling him away from her shoulder. "Let's get you changed."

"They 'spensive?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No," she smiled, despite knowing that the track pants alone retailed for nearly $200. Who spent $200 on their children's clothes. Not even she had done that. "Just something comfortable to sleep in."

She changed him and pulled the sweater over his head, smiling as he snuggled into it. Everything was a bit big, but it would keep him warm enough as he napped on her sofa. At the last minute, she grabbed a woollen poncho they'd used at a recent shoot and swaddled him up in it.

"I's a burrito!"

She laughed, properly at his little comment and he smiled up at her like his whole world depended on her. She supposed it did.

"Come along you," she said, wiping her eye. "Let's get you comfy."

She settled him down on the sofa and sat by him for a moment while he fought sleep. She stroked her hand through his hair, taking her rings off to make sure she didn't hurt him. He preened under the attention and before long, slipped off to slumber.

She sat for a long time, watching him. All her transgressions, all her faults fell away under his smile and she was, just as she'd always wished to be, just Miranda. Her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket and she rushed to stop it in case he woke up.

Nigel had texted, as had Andréa and Roy. Nigel explained that he'd spoken to Andy and that she was okay and waiting for the morning. She felt like a fool for not telling him she too had spoken to Andréa, but she ignored it for now. Roy texted back that he had become stuck in Queens after a bad accident had blocked the road. He'd caught the bus to his home, which was only two blocks away to get an extra coat and in the time it had taken him, the city had gone into shut-down, so he had stayed. He apologised profusely and promised to find a way to her the next day. She sent one back, considering tearing strips off him before realising that there was obviously a problem with the phone systems. Roy had been driving her for years and aside from Cara, was her longest-serving employee. He had taken the girls home from the hospital, for goodness sake. He would not have waited this long to let her know.

She realised she should think more about every decision she made and vowed to do so from now on.

She sent a short but kind text to Roy, telling him that he is only to leave the house if it was safe to do so. That she was alright and they would figure it all out in the morning. Her phone tried to send it three times before it finally sent and then she opened the message from Andréa.

_Why is it that I could not bear to leave my son with my own mother, but I have no qualms at all with him being with you?_

She paused then too. Andréa surely wasn't comparing her to her mother, was she? She shook her head. Of course not.

Was she?

Her phone buzzed again and she lost all breath as another message from Andréa came through.

_Fuck. Hit enter and it sent. Then swore. Sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound like I was comparing you to my mother - _Miranda laughed at herself. And marvelled at how Andréa could read her mind even hours in advance - _I just meant that I know he is safe with you. And I appreciate that. _

She tapped her glasses on her teeth, before throwing them on the desk, wincing as Matthias stirred.

She went over and snapped a picture of him, before returning to her seat.

_Andréa. I have learnt a lot about myself in the last 24 hours and I'm not impressed with most of it. I cannot speak to why you feel he is safer with me than with your mother, but I understand the sentiment entirely. I also have loved getting to know Matthias and am attaching a picture which may not come through as it seems the phone system is struggling. There are many things I wish to discuss with you, but they can wait until you pick up your son. Stay safe and take care. I - _she paused, agonising over what she wanted to say versus what she knew she should say - _will be most displeased if I find you have taken unnecessary risks._

She figured that was enough of a veiled hint and sent it, watching the dots try and try and try to send the message before failing. She resent it again and again before finally, removing the picture. It went almost immediately and she sighed. She would show Andréa in the morning.

"Miranda?"

"Yes little love?" she said, looking up. Matthias was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and she realised he was crying. "There now," she said gently, getting up and going over to him. "Don't cry, little love. Everything is alright."

"I miss Mommy!"

"I do too," she admitted, smiling sadly as he cuddled into her.

"Will you lay wi'v me?"

She considered it for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Wait here a moment."

She closed her door and went to the bathroom, brushing out her hair before she went back to the little boy curled up around a cushion on her sofa.

"I'm coming little one."

She grabbed her phone and a bottle of water, making him take a little sip before putting both on the floor beside her. She picked him up and get settled herself, letting him settle himself on top of him.

"There," she said gently, her hand sure on his back. "All better?"

"Mhmm," he said, tucking his face under her chin.

She pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and tucked them both in, rolling a little towards the back in case he was a wriggler. The last thing she remembered was his hands curling in the collar of her shirt and holding on tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1_

_**-0-**_

The light was blinding her and she blinked awake, feeling heavy.

She glanced down and her eyes opened properly as she saw the little head on her belly, her hand resting protectively on the back of it. She closed her eyes and remembered the night prior and winced. The couch was not very comfortable and she had never felt the need to sleep on it. She made a mental note to get a comfier one.

Her phone was nearly dead and it was chilly in the room. The thing that made her startle, however, was how brilliant the light was outside. The snow had stopped falling, but the city was covered. She had no doubt that in some parts of the city it could be as deep as six feet. She considered the ramifications of that knowledge. She and Matthias might very well be here for the next day as well.

"Mommy?"

"Just Miranda, little one," she whispered. "It's early, close your eyes for a while longer."

He blinked up at her, doing a startlingly good impression of an owl, before pushing his face into her belly. She chuckled and ran her hand through his hair and wondered how the hell she was going to get a coffee. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the news, marvelling at some of the fatalities already reported in the city. She deserved Nigel's scorn. She had put so many people in danger because of her hubris. Shaking her head at herself, she wondered if she could threaten someone with death to procure a coffee. She was only half-joking with herself. The light was blinding so there was no hope of her going back to sleep. She checked her messages but noticed that she was connected to the WiFi, rather than the network. The phones were out.

She groaned. There was only so long they could remain here. She would have to go further afield for more food but would do so once they were both awake and alert. It would not do for Matthias to wake and found her gone.

She dozed for another half an hour before the little head popped up again.

"M'anda?"

"I'm here, little one," she smiled, rubbing his back.

"Gots to potty," he mumbled, sliding off her and taking most of the comforter with him. She rescued him from faceplanting into her carpet when his feet got tangled and watched, utterly charmed, as he shuffled into the bathroom. He even bumped into the door jamb with a little 'oof'. Clearly, Matthias Andrew Sachs was not a morning person.

She listened out for him and got up herself when she knew it was time. She dragged in the visitor's chair and helped him up into it.

"Don't get up here without me, okay?" she muted, brushing his rowdy hair away from his eyes.

"Uhuh," he mumbled, not even trying to do it himself. She washed his hands for him and dried then gently, before scooping him back up in her arms.

"Let's go and forage for some breakfast, shall we?"

She knew many people would be horrified at her rummaging through their desks but she would replace what they took. Perhaps it would be useful to relax the snacking rule a little, on the proviso that people kept their food in the break room.

With a treasure trove of goodies, Miranda bagged then all up in one of the samples from Jocelyn's desk and they made their way back to her office.

"You don't's have a tree," he muttered sadly.

"Perhaps I was waiting to make one with you," she said without thinking, pausing as she heard herself. Usually, she did put up a small tree in her office, but after the year she'd had, she had told the new Emily to dispose of it immediately. So they would have to get a bit creative.

"You makes a tree wiv me?"

"I will," she smiled. "But not until we wake up. Are you hungry yet?"

"No," he said wiggling closer as he sat on her knee. "Just snuggly."

"You are extremely snuggly," she said, her cheeks getting a bit warm when she realised what she'd said. She sat on her office chair and unlocked the tilt feature she never used and rocked them gently while they looked out of the window.

"We's very high."

"Dragons do like towers," she muttered, kissing his hair.

"Do you fly?"

"I'm afraid not," she smiled. "Otherwise it would be easy to take you home!"

"Don't wanna go home," he mumbled, pulling himself impossibly closer. "We gots to share with Miss Roxy and Mr Daniel. They is very noisy when they's shouting."

Minerva nodded and remembered her first apartment. She didn't have a bed for a whole year, using a threadbare sofa to sleep, eat and work on.

"It will get better, little love," she whispered. "I promise."

"Maybe Santa Claus will bring Mommy and me a new home!"

"Perhaps," Miranda nodded. If she had anything to do with it, he certainly would.

"I'm hungry now," he said suddenly.

"Good. Pick two of these and one of these," she said pointing first to the healthier options, then to the less healthy.

"Ooh I had an Oreo once," he babbled, so much like his mother. "Mr Daniel gave it to me."

She nodded and unwrapped his breakfast. He ate and talked, munching between sentences and telling her about anything that popped into his head. After a little cup of milk, pronounced safe with a delicate sniff of Miranda's nose, he was ready to start his day.

She, however, was yet to find any coffee.

In truth, she wasn't sure why she hadn't considered putting a machine in the break room. Well, she had, if it was in there then everyone would use it. Maybe they could install a personal one for her next to the assistant's desks.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes sweetheart," she chuckled as he pulled on her hands. "My legs don't move as fast as yours."

"You's a dragon, Miranda. You moves so quick!"

She chuckled and scooped him up, tossing him a little as she lifted him into the air.

"Is Mommy coming today?"

"Perhaps," she said truthfully. "It depends if they are able to clear enough snow."

"'kay," he nodded. "But we is making a Christmassy tree?"

"Yes," she declared, carrying him down towards The Closet. "Let's gather what we need."

They gathered for an hour before Miranda started to get a headache.

"Hmm, we're going to have to stop for a snack, little one," she said, rubbing her forehead. "I'm afraid this dragon is rather hungry."

"You didn't eats yet!" He gaped. "You is just like Mommy," he rolled his eyes looking remarkably like Emily. "She says breakist is the most important meal of the day but then she doesn't eat anyfink!"

"I will have a word with her," Miranda promised him and herself. She would not tolerate Andréa starving herself.

"You wants my chips?" he asked gallantly, though he looked as if he would prefer her to take anything but them. She chuckled.

"No darling, you save then for your lunch. I'm going to have an apple."

"And what else?"

"I -"

"You has to have more than an apple Miranda-dragon!"

She chuckled and took a small packet of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts. They weren't too unhealthy.

"Do you has any paper? Can I draw something?"

"Of course," she nodded, rummaging in her drawer. "Here darling. Use as much as you like."

The quiet was nice as she ate her apple thoughtfully. Things would change come the new year. She would do things differently. She had long ignored the implications of other people's families. Just because she had the money to make sure her daughter's wanted for nothing, did not mean that others did. The assistants were not paid badly, considering the varied salaries available in this city, but rent was not cheap. She knew she had dodged a bullet when she separated from the Twins' father. It had been his Townhouse originally but had given it up to stop her from suing him for the whole lot as was her right in the wake of his adultery. She had been happy to keep it simple. It had meant a lot to have that as collateral as she was building her wealth. He was from old money so he didn't feel the sting of losing it.

"You be daydreaming?"

"I am," she nodded. "Thinking about how lucky I am."

"Cos you gots a dog as big as a horse?"

"Amongst other things," she smiled. "Are you finished drawing?"

"Yup!"

He showed it to her proudly and she pulled him up on her knee and looked at it with him. He showed her the blob of colour that was supposed to be her and the blob that was his mother.

"What about this," she said, pointing to the other little blobs.

"That's your babies," he smiled. "Do you fink Mommy would let me stay wiv you sometimes?"

"Perhaps," Miranda said gently. Secretly she was charmed to have a family portrait, as it were. It tugged on those heartstrings she'd been ignoring for a year and a half. "Now, shall we continue with our tree-building?"

"Yes!"

They worked and worked, Miranda taking lots of pictures, noticing this time that she was doing so.

"You has to be in this one," Matthias said as she snapped another. "Mommy needs to know I's taking care of our dragon!"

She did as she was told for once and he played on her phone for a while, finding the filters on her camera app. That ate up some of the time as he insisted on trying every single one, even making Miranda chuckled at a few.

By mid-afternoon, he was hungry again and she let him eat until he was full. The sun had been shining for most of the day and the news reports she'd read said that some parts of the city were now accessible via four-wheeler. Hers was in the garage at her house and there was no way Roy would make it from his place to hers. So he ate until he groaned and she sat for a while rubbing his tummy.

"Do you fink Santa will bring me a Daddy?"

Miranda swallowed.

"Um," she looked down at him, but he looked so like his mother that she couldn't take it. "It is not usual for Santa Claus to deal in those sorts of things," she muttered.

"Can you have more than two Mommies?"

"Matthias!"

"I don't want a new Mommy but I love you," he pouted adorably.

"You don't have to have an extra Mommy to be loved, little one," she said, though her stomach was squirming uncomfortably. "I can love you anyway."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Yes, you cheeky knave," she brought him to get and kissed his head.

He had been an angel for her and she didn't doubt that Andréa would be sitting somewhere with a crowd of strangers shredding her nails. But selfishly, she had adored every second of her time with Matthias."

"We need lights," he muttered, drawing her back to the tree they'd cobbled together.

She'd stripped the hoops from a dress and hung them on a hanger. She'd hung that from the sprinkler system, which she'd been in two minds about originally, but it seemed to have worked so far. They'd draped some green fabric around the hoops and used everything from safety pins to glue to attach all manner of trinkets.

Beaded jewellery was used as tinsel, earrings as baubles. She'd managed to find a few bags of sequins and some polystyrene balls. That had been interesting. Matthias had ended up glueing his hand together and it had taken more than a little patience to first, unstick him, and then second, to complete the task.

"Hmm," she said, letting him slide to the floor. "You're right." She looked at it with all the judgement that she gave her magazine. "And," she exclaimed. "A topper!"

"We make a star?"

"Yes," she smiled, tapping his hand when he slipped it in hers. "I bet Uncle Nigel has some."

And so the afternoon passed and by the time night had fallen again, Matthias was at the end of his tether.

"I fought she'd be back by now," he whispered, holding onto Miranda tightly

"Hush, little one," she muttered, rocking him. "She will be. There is nothing your mother cannot do."

"What if she doesn't come?"

"She will darling, soon."

"When?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

He nodded and for the first time stuck his thumb in his mouth and pressed himself against her.

"Come, let's get comfortable."

She couldn't remember the passwords to the twin's Netflix account so she just made another one, using Andréa's email and her credit card. She was sure if Andréa was worried about peanut butter she wouldn't have one, so she intended to gift it to Matthias.

He scrolled through and picked a Christmas one, making her smile as he pulled up the poncho he'd used as a blanket the night before and curled up on her knee.


	6. Chapter 6

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1_

_**-0-**_

She wasn't sure what woke her, but something did. She pulled Matthias against her and blinked, looking around. The tree was giving a low glow from the corner when she realised there was someone else was in the room.

"It's me," Andréa whispered. "It's just me."

"Oh thank God," Miranda smiled, holding her hand it. It was taken hesitantly. "I'm so sorry for sending you out, for not -"

"I should have said something."

"I -"

"We both made mistakes," Andréa whispered, her thumb rubbing the back of Miranda's hand. "I should have told you, but I was afraid." She sighed. "His father, it's -"

"Don't -" she shook her head. "He's yours. It's all I need to know. And he is. He is your spitting image Andréa. He's a beautiful child."

"He is," Andréa whispered, kneeling beside them.

"Can we go home now?" Miranda asked. "Not that I haven't enjoyed your little cherub, but I would dearly love to sleep in my own bed."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I made friends with a woman at Calvin Klein, we're going to stay there for a while."

"Andréa, would you," she breathed. "Would you join me for Christmas? There are," she decided against revealing how much Matthias had told her. "I would like it if you would, but I understand if not. It is a lot after what I put you through."

"Nothing would make me happier," Andréa whispered. "I have a few of his presents from Nigel and Emily in my bag, it's in a locker in the gym. I should have told you," she smiled. "He's got a change of clothes, I was just so worked up."

"No matter," she smiled. "The Burberry suits him, and he will grow into it soon. And when he comes into Runway next week when we get back, I'll have more for him."

"Miranda -"

"Do you trust me?" Miranda asked, smirking in the dark. "As your dragon?"

"Bloody hell," Andréa breathed, letting her forehead rest on Miranda's hand. "He -"

"Was not shy," Miranda chuckled, disregarding her previous notions. "But I'm not unhappy about having two knights in shining armour looking for my well being."

"We," Andréa faltered. "There is something, isn't there?"

"Yes," Miranda said gently. "I would be lying if I said there was nothing."

"I thought I was imagining it," Andréa muttered. "I thought the stares and the comments were just -"

"Weakness in the walls that usually surround in my mind."

"Mommy?"

Miranda smiled indulgently as Matthias blinked awake and gaped.

"Santa bringed me my Mommy!"

Andréa laughed as he scrambled over Miranda, a knee in her stomach to throw himself into Andréa's arms.

"I've missed you sunshine!"

"Oh! Oh! Miranda-dragon said you were sunshine too!"

Miranda rolled her eyes at the tiny thing while she sat up, patting her hair down self-consciously.

"She did, did she," Andréa's knowing voice said.

Miranda blushed and decided the best thing to do would be to get up to get her things. But then a hand in her hair stopped her.

"Yep! And we both gonna be knights," he paused but Miranda didn't care what he was going to say next. Andréa's fingernails were scratching across her scalp so nicely. "Is that okay Mommy? Can I be's a knight too?"

"Oh, I think the more knights our Miranda-dragon has, the better life will be, don't you think?"

"Yep!" he chirped happily. "I thinks."

Miranda smiled and finally looked up to see Andréa snuggling her son, while her eyes were locked on her. She smiled demurely and cupped Miranda's cheek.

"Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Please," Miranda huffed. "I'm ordering a new couch next week. This one is useless."

"Well, maybe it won't matter if you never have to sleep on it again?"

"The thought alone will make my back hurt," Miranda grumbled.

Andréa laughed and pulled her up, yanking her closer before she could escape.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Miranda's cheek.

Her heart fluttered maniacally and she nearly let Andréa pull away completely. Shaking herself at the last minute, Miranda flipped her grip on Andréa's hand, pulled the woman closer, catching then both in her arms and kissing Andréa.

Properly.

It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her skin tingled, her brain was fuzzy and her ears were so full of her own heartbeat that she couldn't hear anything else at all.

As they pulled away, each took a deep breath and Miranda opened her eyes. Andréa was beautiful in the light of the make-shift tree. Miranda kissed her gently once more and pulled away.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah," Andréa said absently.

Miranda chuckled, which seemed to bring Andréa back to the present and she beamed.

"Home," Miranda smiled.

"I'll get my things," Andréa muttered, standing on her tip-toes and kissing Miranda's nose.

She felt her cheek as she revelled in the foreign feeling. She watched as Andréa left the office, smiling as Matthias snuggled into her neck. She stood for a moment wondering what it all meant. Would she have to move Andréa on? That thought chilled her bones. Andréa had been the perfect assistant. There was no way she wanted to let that go. She did know of at least two other married couples who were employed in roughly the same positions she and Andréa were in but maybe Andréa would not want to work and build a future.

That gave her pause. Not once, in her whole life, had she ever imagined a future with another adult. Not even with the Twin's father. But with Andréa, with this beautiful woman, she could imagine so many things.

"You coming?"

Miranda blinked, realising she'd been standing in the middle of the room wool-gathering.

"Yes," she said absently. "Um, just a moment."

"Hey," Andréa said, capturing her arm before she could go much further. "Nothing has to be solved tonight. Tonight, it's Christmas Eve. Everything else can come after Christmas day."

Miranda nodded and gathered her things.

"That's a very cool tree, by the way," Andréa said, shifting Matthias on her shoulder.

"He was quite insistent," Miranda smiled, moving to grab the folder of work. She paused, looking at it and took a deep breath.

"It can wait," she whispered to herself.

"Alright?" Andréa asked as she slid her laptop into her purse and locked up her desk.

"Yes," she smiled. "I," she looked at the Christmas tree. "I enjoyed our time immensely. He made me see things I've not seen in years."

"Kids have a way of doing that," Andréa said gently.

"I think that he was your child was perhaps the most important factor," Miranda said, joining her at the door. "It wouldn't be a terrible idea to do a Christmas tree like this every year. With the three of them?"

"I think the three of them would love that," Andréa beamed and Miranda knew her meaning had been heard. "Have you heard from them?"

"No, but they're skiing up in Vermont, so they may not have seen the news."

"Well, we'll call them tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be very jealous that my little man got to make a Runway Christmas tree with you."

"They'll understand, once they meet him. And with the promise of next year."

"True," Andréa chuckled. "Come on. Elevators are working. I hate to think what would have happened if they weren't."

"I never even considered that!"

"It worked out fine," Andréa said, slipping her hand into Miranda's as they stepped inside.

"Whoever left him is going to feel the full weight of my wrath and nothing you can say will stop me," Miranda said quietly. "The error alone is inexcusable, but that it was your -"

"You'd better get in line Priestly," Andréa growled.

Miranda was charmed.

"Quite," she smirked.

As they stepped out of the elevator, after stopping to retrieve Andréa's bags in the gym, Miranda faltered as they made their way out of the building.

"Andréa?"

"It was the only thing available," Andy smiled. "Come on."

"Ma'am."

The young man doffed his top hat and opened the carriage door for them.

"I have not been in a Central Park carriage for a long time," she said as she got in.

"Well, we're the safest form of transportation at the moment. The horses are strong and don't mind the snow, they've got their snow boots on."

"I will remember this," Miranda said. "Thank you."

"No problem," he shrugged, closing the carriage and getting up on the front.

"Come on then," he said, clicking his tongue and sending the house in.

"Look, Matty!"

"Mommy?"

"We're on a carriage ride!"

"Yeah?" he said, looking around. "I love Christmas."

"Me too baby," Andréa smiled.

"He's glad to be back in your arms," she smiled. "I think he'll be rather clingy tomorrow."

"I don't mind if you don't mind?"

"He and I will share you," Miranda smirked, knowing that Andréa meant it the other way around.

"I -"

She shook her head and leaned her head against Miranda's shoulder.

"Is this real?"

"Yes," Miranda muttered. "I'm far too old to bother with the cloak and dagger. I was thinking, while in my office, before you disturbed my thoughts, I've never imagined a future with anyone, until now."

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled. "I would love for you to be part of my future Andréa."

"I would love that too."

"Good," Miranda smiled, finding it easier and easier to do so. "Then home we go," she smiled. "I'm sure there's a joke about not sparing the horses, but I shall not utter it here."

Andréa laughed and laughed, snuggling into her as she continued chuckling on and off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Lordy, it sooooo fllluuuuffffyyy! Hope you've all enjoyed it. As I said, it is only a little thing and I won't rule out coming back to it, but you know I've got a whole lot more going on that needs finishing before I start something else.**

**Love you all, thank you for following and favouriting and reviewing and the like. We authors live and breathe on it and it really is a lovely nod to our wares. **

_See Disclaimer, Chapter 1._

**-0-**

Waking up on Christmas morning usually felt like any other morning to Miranda. Her long and difficult relationship with Christmas no doubt didn't help much, but as she blinked awake, she felt something she'd been missing slide into place.

An arm was wrapped around her waist and she realised she was being cradled in long, muscular arms. She sighed gently, not wanting to wake Andréa but couldn't help the smile on her face as a tiny face peered around the door.

"Mommy?"

"Shh," Miranda smiled. "Come, it's cold."

"My feets are like ic cream!"

"Do they taste like ice cream?"

"No, silly," he giggled, snuggling into her arms.

"I bet they do," Andréa's sleepy voice said.

"Mommy!"

"Hello sunshine."

Andréa's arm snuck out from between them and ran through Matthias' hair.

"Did Santa bring my presents here? Or are they at home?"

"Baby, I think -"

"Well, if you put on a pair of socks and we shall go and see?" Miranda said with a smirk.

He scampered while Miranda felt Andréa go still behind her.

"What did you do?"

"The roads were cleared last night and Roy messaged me to ask me if I needed anything. I asked," Miranda said gently, rolling in Andréa's arm. "Asked, Andréa, if he would go to your place and pick up Matthias' presents. He was only too happy to do so."

"Miranda -"

"I have learnt my lesson Andréa," she whispered, tucking a wisp of hair behind Andréa's ear. "I would not endanger my employees after what happened. Especially not one I like."

She smirked as Andréa snorted and rubbed their noses together.

"Would you like to shower first?"

"WHOA! MOMMY! HE CAME! SANTA CAME!"

"Oh god," Andréa groaned. "I didn't have so many that he would get that excited, what _else_ did you do?"

"I may have asked him to pick up a few other things as well. We're going shopping in the week."

"You can't spoil him," Andréa muttered. "We don't live that life, Miranda."

"But you," Miranda frowned. "Did you not say that you wanted this?"

"I did but -"  
"No buts," Miranda whispered. "If we are to make a life together, your lives change today. You can move in tomorrow as far as I'm concerned. I am one hundred percent sure that I want you in every moment of my life. Matthias as well."

"I -"

"Do you trust me Andréa?"

"You know I do."

"Then smile," Miranda whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on her very kissable lips. "And enjoy Christmas with me? It is not my favourite holiday but I am beginning to see the appeal."

"You don't like Christmas?"

"Don't dodge," Miranda chuckled. "Will you make a life with me? You and Matthias? And with the girls?"

"What about the girls, we're making these decisions and -"

"They will be fine. They adore you and once they meet Matthias' they'll be just as in love with the two of you as I am."

"In love?"

"Does this not feel like love?"

Miranda had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach as she waited for the question.

"Miranda, I think I have loved you since Paris. Actually, no. I've definitely loved you since then, I'm just unsure how long before Paris I truly fell for you."

"We've been very silly," she whispered, pulling Andréa closer. "I'd like one Christmas wish from you Andréa?"

"If it's within my power to give, I will give it," Andréa murmured.

"Kiss me?"

"If you're quick. The little man will demand our attention soon."

Their lips touched and Miranda sighed. This was what Christmas felt like. This peace. This love.

"Are you's gonna kiss forever?"

Andréa smiled against her lips and just as she was pulling away, snuck her tongue between Miranda's lips with a giggle.

"I see where this is going, and I cannot say I am upset about it," Miranda smirked as she tried to catch her breath.

"He'll crash by three."

"Then we will reconvene then?" Miranda asked.

"Definitely," Andréa smiled.

Miranda's heart thumped ridiculously fast.

"Come on!"

"We're coming little knight," Miranda chuckled, rolling out of bed and slipping on her robe.

"Miranda?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where's your dog-horse?" Andréa chuckled.

"Patricia is with the girls. They will be home in three days."

"I gets to meet them?"

"Yes," Miranda smiled. "Now, I thought I said you need some socks?"

"I couldn't finds any!"

"A likely story," she smirked, letting Andréa go through her morning routine. "Come, trouble, we will find a pair and make coffee while your mother starts her morning."

"Mommy?" Matthias' said seriously, climbing up on the bed with a grunt.

"Yes sunshine?"

"Don't take too long, okay?"

Andréa chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Go with your dragon, little knight, I'll be as fast as I can."

"Come on dragon," Matthias said, holding out his hands for Miranda. "I needs some socks then we need to open presents!"

"Demanding little knave aren't you," Miranda smirked, locking eyes with the woman who had stolen her heart. "Don't rush Andréa, we will amuse ourselves just fine."

"Rush Mommy!" Matthias called over her shoulder. "We needs you."

Miranda carried the little boy from her room and realised that this was right. She stopped at the door and looked back, finding Andréa watching them.

"This is right," Miranda said gently.

"I know," Andréa grinned. "Merry Christmas my loves."

"Merry Christmas Mommy!"

"Merry Christmas my darling knights. This dragon doesn't know what she would do without you both."

She carried their boy from the room, wondering what the future would hold, considering their first day together already felt so perfect.


End file.
